Rainy Illusion
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Por eso se quedó allí, sentada bajo la lluvia, esperando que la misma apagara su cigarrillo.


**Disclaimer: NAruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Aunque no apoyo el Shikaino en lo más mínimo-lo repudio con toda mi alma hasta el día de mi muerte- ocupaba escribir este fic en angustia para Temari y no me quedaba de otra.**

**

* * *

**

Tal vez, haber vivido una ilusión era mejor que no haber vivido nada de ello en absoluto.

Ella jugueteaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, pasándolo de unos a otros como si fuera una moneda. De tanto en tanto lo llevaba a su boca y aspiraba de ese humo del mismo. Seguido, suspiraba ese aire en círculos concéntricos, los cuales ella fingía contar. Comprendía ahora que resultaba tan vicioso de ese pequeño objeto, el calor que se sentía en los labios, el humo que ahogaba, esa sensación de exhalar aire sucio como exhalar tristezas. Resultaba casi placentero. Y la necesidad de aspirar más humo, que simplemente la relajaba y olvidaba de todo, se volvía imperante. Ahora comprendía por qué a él le gustaba tanto y era irónico querer comprenderlo y al mismo tiempo olvidarlo.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras en la parte de afuera de su apartamento en Konoha, al aire libre en la fría tarde de primavera.

Ella no tenía planeado pasar esos días en konoha, pero como siempre, el destino la sorprendió y la trajo a donde menos se lo esperaba. Pero para su desgracia, este viaje no le había traído más que un nudo al corazón.

Entre cada bocanada, podía ver el cielo oscuro. Definitivamente iba a llover.

El día anterior había sido un día lluvioso también, tanto para ella como para todos los demás.

Había ido al centro, durante la el aguacero, para comprar cosas que ya no le servían. Esperó no toparse a nadie, pero para su sorpresa, se topó con él. Con el hombre que le removía la conciencia y que desde hacía algún tiempo sabía que tenía un sentimiento extraño hacia él. Él la vio primero, y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella alcanzó a verlo y también le sonrió, se abrazaron fuerte y estrecho. Al separarse, él llevo un cigarrillo a su boca. Ella entendió que todavía no lo había superado. Una pequeña plática y ella se marchó a donde sus menesteres la llamaban. Recordó ella pláticas anteriores de ellos dos, donde él le relataba el dolor que sufría por un amor que él pensó que era de verdad, donde él dio todo por esa mujer: lujos, regalos, un matrimonio feliz, un hogar; y ella hábil y vana todo lo aprovechó, para traicionarlo con otro hombre. Siempre al final, recalcaba que por qué no se había enamorado de su Temari, ella simplemente escondía su rostro entre las manos para disimular lo sonrosado de sus mejillas por estas palabras. Él le hizo toda clase de alabanzas y promesas que vendrían una vez finalizado el divorcio, que ella oía y creía. Él la hacía sentir tan bien. Siempre anhelándola a ella, ya no más a esa otra mujer, su compañera de equipo; sino a ella, a Temari.

¡Qué ilusa se sentía ahora!

Llevó el cigarrillo de nuevo a su boca, aspiró hondo y lo sostuvo un rato.

Una lágrima la traicionó, la dejó correr por su mejilla, mientras recordaba el día de ayer de nuevo.

Después de sus compras, pensó en sorprenderlo. Llegó a un puesto donde podía verlo directamente, mas él no a ella. Planeaba que hacer, mientras lo miraba. Para su sorpresa, mientras veía como llegaba una vieja conocida junto a él. Era Ino, la mujer con la que Shikamaru se había casado. Sus ojos seguían mirando, aunque su corazón le ordenaba que dejara de hacerlo. Él la abrazó de la cintura fuerte y le susurró algo al oído. La besaba en las mejillas, en el cuello; sin la menos discreción de estar en público. Finalmente, la besó en los labios; con tanta pasión que le dio envidia a la kunoichi de la arena. Se quedó petrificada hasta el final del beso, donde Shikamaru giró su rostro y pudo ver como la otra rubia había visto la verdad de todas las tal vez mentirás que él la había dicho. La miró directamente con ojos tristes por un momento, antes de volver a besar a Ino. Ya para eso, Temari se había ido. En su marcha, pudo sentir los ojos de Shikamaru posados encima de ella a todo lo que dio su vista.

¿Se creía idiota? Sí. ¿Se sentía morir? Más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Odiaba estar enamorada de un hombre que jamás había sido suyo, que estaba en brazos de otra. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber creído sus mentiras. De ser tan ilusionada que no se dio cuenta de la realidad a tiempo, de forma que le permitiera salvar su corazón.

Suspiró dejando salir el humo de su amarga boca.

De alguna u otra forma, ya no le importaba tanto, tal vez en el fondo siempre supo que era un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Sencillamente ella siempre lo supo: era solo un sueño, uno al que se aferró con tanto ahínco que pensó nunca tendría que soltarlo.

Había comenzado a llover.

Apenas llevaba la mitad de su cigarrillo.

Pensó que tal vez… haber vivido un sueño no era tan malo, le había renovado por un tiempo la vida; y estaba feliz por ello.

SU dolor tardaría en desaparecer, pero la soledad es mejor para curar las heridas, que solo el tiempo podrá sanar.

Llovía más intensamente.

El cigarrillo brillaba entre esas nubes de lluvia.

Tal vez el agua le pondría fin a ese sueño, y al despertar el dolor se iría y la vida continuaría su rumbo. Tal vez el agua a fin de cuentas, la haría olvidar más que el fuego de ese cigarrillo.

Así que allí se quedó, sentada bajo la lluvia, reviviendo ese sueño por última vez, esperando que la lluvia apagara su cigarrillo.

* * *

_Algunos autores han cerrado sus publicaciones, porque piensan que sus historias ya no son de interés por la falta de review. A mi parecer, 50 es el gusto por producir, y el otro 50 la alegría que produce saber que alguien leyó lo que produciste. Esto como consejo general, ya que no me gustaría ver más buenos autores desaparecer._

_Por lo personal, escribir es una forma de sacarme del pecho lo que me pasa y pienso, así que a mi me tendrán por largo tiempo._

_En tanto a este fic, triste, pero era lo que necesitaba sacarme del pecho._

_LEs guste, no les guste, lo odien o lo amen, dejen su review paqra contribuir con la causa XP...}_

_Atte: Nathzu U._


End file.
